If the Sun and Moon Could Dance
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: A collection of Ulquihime poems. Rated "T" for safety. Rating may go up. Reviews are always appreciated. Will soon be translated into Spanish by ul-him.
1. If the Sun and Moon Could Dance

_**A/N:** Heya peoples. Crazy, but I actually had an idea to do an Ulquihime poem collection..._

_I REALLY gotta learn to not make new shit until I've updated my other stuff.... -_-_

_oh well! I'll learn that lesson some other time! Anyway, the first poem is called "If the Sun and Moon Could Dance". I'm rating this collection "T" for now, but I may change it to "M" somewhere down the line._

_**Now for some need-to-know stuff:** Ok. I'm gonna give you a bit of info about the poem to avoid confusion with PoV (Point of View): The first, third, fifth, and seventh stanzas are in Ulquiorra's PoV; the second, fourth, sixth, and eighth stanzas are in Orihime's PoV. The rest of the poem is in the third-person PoV. This poem is supposed to show Ulquiorra and Orihime being together as forbidden, impossible in a sense, yet they never stop feeling the way they do for each other._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first of hopefully many Ulquihime poems to come!_

_

* * *

_

_If the Sun and Moon Could Dance_

If the sun could come to my doorstep,  
I would embrace her with open arms  
And never let her go.

If the moon could sit on my porch,  
I would let him embrace me as I basked in his luminescence  
And marvel in his beauty.

If I could make the sun laugh,  
Then perhaps I could learn to do so as well.

If I could make the moon smile,  
It would be all I ever needed.

If the sun could tell me she loved me,  
I would do the same  
And I would kiss her.

If the moon could kiss me,  
I would kiss back with equal fervor  
And caress his pale white countenance  
To show him that I care.

If the sun could come into my bed,  
I would show her what Heaven is really like.

If the moon could spend a night with me,  
Even if it were just one,  
I would make love to him,  
Shielded from all eyes within the darkness of his domain.

If the sun and the moon could dance,  
They would dance for all time;  
They would dance in the brightness of day and the darkness of night.

But the sun and moon are of different worlds,  
Forever separate from one another;  
Forevermore,  
They dream of the day they can finally dance to love's ardent melody.

And thus, the sun and moon can never dance.

But the beauty of the song that forever lies in wait remains,  
As though waiting for the day that will never come.

The sun and moon can hear the melody,  
But never can they dance to it  
And be together.


	2. Breathe

_**A/N:** Uhhhhhhhh... O_o_

_Don't hate me for being such a lousy updater! D= -prepares to dodge thrown objects-_

_It's just that I'm often busy with school and stuff and what I update depends on what I feel like updating and I felt like updating my Ulquihime poem collection ^^;_

_Okay. The second poem is called "Breathe". This collection is still T-rated, but just barely. I would rate this poem a high T because of sexual themes, but not quite an M because I feel that it's still appropriate for the T rating. Just be cautious that (like I said) this poem has SOME sexuality, but it's not explicit. So yeah. That's about it. Kinda..._

_One last thing._

___**Quick Note:**_ This poem is in Orihime's PoV (Point of View. I always like to define acronyms because you never know who may be reading your story and not know what an acronym/term means).

_Ok. Now you may read. And please review when you finish. Reviews make me happy ^-^_

* * *

_Breathe_

Breathe.  
When I'm around him,  
I can't breathe.

He glances towards me,  
His lips caress mine,  
And it takes my breath away;  
The air escapes my lungs.

His fingers massage my hips  
As he deepens the kiss,  
And I forget how to breathe;  
I have to rely on him to keep me alive.

Feelings of ardor arise within me  
As I feel a hand move higher to my breast;  
Touching,  
Groping,  
And I never again want to breathe  
If breathing would mean that the sensations would end.

We lay on the cold floor,  
Stark white as everything else within the room.  
We didn't bother to care that this was forbidden;  
We were driven purely by love and instinct at this point.

We shed our clothing,  
We touch exposed skin,  
And he teaches me once again how to breathe.


End file.
